На краю
by MariSuratti
Summary: История о том, каких усилий стоило Фродо противостоять Кольцу. И как само Кольцо повлияло на ход этой истории. Мало кто задумывается: что же Оно собой представляет на самом деле.


_На краю обрыва многое становится на свои места и спадает пелена с глаз. Перед смертью каждый очищается перед собственными желаниями, вытягивая правду из своего нутра на самую на поверхность. Вся ложь стремится очиститься и довериться хоть кому-нибудь. Все камни, брошенные во внутренний мир твоей собственной совестью, хотят, чтобы сквозь них проросли корни добрых поступков, сокрушив гранит в щебень. Все сомнения и нетерпимости призывают тебя смыть их, окропив соленой водой.__Стоя у пропасти я о многом жалел, но тьма в моей душе была настолько всеобъемлющей, что пытаться хоть что-то исправить уже не имело смысла. Я стал калекой, в первую очередь на невидимом обычному глазу уровне бытия, ведь физически я потерял всего лишь палец. Это ли считать за потерю?__Но все же была одна тайна, которая тяготила меня, но я так и не смог ее поведать никому…_

Думаю, что начинать эту историю раньше Заверти бессмысленно.

Своей небольшой, но отчаянной компанией, мы собрались вокруг костра и ждали. Я смотрел на лица своих друзей-хоббитов и в груди опять больно кололо: не стоило их в этой вмешивать. Я поневоле сжал ладонь в кулак у груди, возле сердца.

«Сколько нам ещё выпадет испытаний? Болота уничтожили тот боевой запал, что остался от веселых песенок Бомбадила. Теперь картины расправы в Гарцующем Пони пугают меня даже больше, чем когда они проходили… уверен, другие чувствуют тоже самое. Иногда страшна не сама опасность, а красочное осознание того, что ждало тебя в случае неудачи или неверного шага.»

Посреди своих размышлений я почувствовал внимание Сэма и поднял взгляд в его сторону. Он смотрел пристально и с явным волнением. Осознав причину, я быстро разжал ладонь и Кольцо холодным металлом скользнуло обратно в карман. А потом как можно беззаботнее ему улыбнулся.

Меня не удивило и не испугало, что я опять тянулся к Кольцу. Пожалуй, это стало даже слишком нормальным с тех пор, как мы отправились в путешествие, и Оно заняло свое место у моего сердца. Я пытался относиться к нему, как к чудовищу - опасному, жестокому и ненасытному, но ничего не выходило. Неизменно мои мысли оборачивались так, что я влюблялся в этот уникальный предмет силы. Моё обожание и забота были неразумными, неправильными, неконтролируемыми. Пожалуй, я также любил и обожал Сэма, Мэрри, Пипина. Причинить им вред или обречь на смерть? Да никогда! Даже если они вдруг станут самой главной угрозой миру!

Но это подмена понятий. Кольцо – не мои друзья и не может стать кем-то подобным. Я осознавал, что разум мой как в тумане, что не думаю трезво. Уже тогда я был болен, но ещё излечим.

Единственное, что меня удивляло в моем отношении к Кольцу, это всеобъемлющая ненависть к его создателю. Я искренне ненавидел Саурона, яростно хотел его гибели. Раньше я думал, что не способен на такие чувства. Его смерть была для меня такой же желанной, как и само Кольцо. Каждый раз, когда я поддавался этим темным чувствам, меня будто утягивало куда-то. Я слышал чей-то тихий напев, полный темных желаний. Но в этой же мелодии было неукротимое буйство стихий, удаль первобытного безрассудства.

Кольцо всегда было со мной, с тех самых пор, как Бильбо оставил его мне. Я слышал этот шепот не краешке своего сознания. Иногда оно просто «говорило» со мной, иногда пело о чём-то, редко даже казалось, что какая-то мелодия был для меня. И от этого чаще всего становилось не по себе. Правда, всё это было настолько далеко от реальности, что любая моя случайная мысль полностью заглушала все эти «звуки». Помнится, ещё в Хоббитании, я пытался убежать от этого ощущения: надолго уходил гулять, оставляя кольцо дома. Вспомнив о тех временах, я подумал:

«Скоро смогу вернуться, лишь бы добраться до Ривенделла».

Но что-то внутри меня иронично засмеялось:

«Если, если доберешься до светлого края».

Ночь была звездной и ясной. Мы все слушали рассказ Бродяжника до тех пор, пока не выглянула луна. Но мне было сложно сосредоточиться: они приближались. И что-то во мне очень хотело с ними встретиться. Темнота в пляшущих тенях от костра, становилась всё глубже, звезды будто потеряли свой блеск. Мне стало дурно. Мне приказывали изнутри и снаружи: НАДЕНЬ!!!

Я довольно давно был как под гипнозом. Когда мои спутники засуетились и встали вкруг костра, мне было сложно двигаться, словно я преодолеваю сопротивление воды или патоки, а не воздуха. Сэм знал, что что-то не так со мной, что мои действия под давлением чужой воли, но и сам он даже не смог открыть рот и спросить: он только смотрел на меня с сочувствием.

Вот призраки появляются на краю нашего укрытия и направляются к нам. Я смотрю на них с яростью и превосходством будущего Владыки. Я надеваю Кольцо, совсем позабыв о том, что есть на свете друзья, да и самом этом «свете» тоже забываю. Иной мир оказался как всегда более детальным и четким, словно мое зрение улучшилось. Я смог рассмотреть их во всех подробностях, от линий мастерски сделанных корон, до швов на сапогах. На лицах я старался не концентрироваться, это было слишком жутко, а в такой ситуации я не мог отступить ни на шаг, проявив сомнение в своей воле. Что-то подсказывало мне, что от этого зависит не только моя жизнь.

Как только я достал кинжал, добытый ещё из Могильников, маленький меч засиял ярким пламенем, мне на встречу осмелился идти только Главный призрак. «Он может контролировать Кольцо, он может стать его Владыкой!» - эта внутренняя, почти звериная, оценка противника, заставила мою кровь вскипеть. Он увернулся от моего первого неумелого выпада и вонзил в плечо клинок. Я закричал и упал на колени. От боли разум мой немного прояснился, и я смог стать самим собой. Мне вспомнились эльфы и их извечная борьба со злом в Средиземье. Пусть звездный свет перворожденных даст мне силы в эту ночь!

«О, Элберет, Гилтониель!»

Я ударил наотмашь, слепо, но на этот раз попал по ногам. Яростный крик сотряс реальность, что я видел почти с физическими проявления на изнанке мира. Но также отозвалась моя рана лютой болью. Именно она дала мне силы не потерять сознание сразу, а прежде снять Кольцо. Я не видел, что случилось дальше.

Я услышал зов Средиземья. На тонком плане нет ни звуков, как мы их слышим, ни цвета или света, как мы его пониманием. Но все же я бы описал ту землю нескончаемой тихой эльфийской песней: несмотря на то, что изначальные обитатели мира почти все уплыли за горизонт, все же мир звучал их голосами. Это было прекрасно. Но одновременно, недалеко от поверхности почвы, будто растекалось черное маслянистое пятно, отравляя все вокруг. От его ядовитых испарений земля переставала родить, птицы петь, а люди забывали, как говорить правду. В этой черной чужой воле чудесные вибрации извечных звездоподобных истин вязли и затихали, попадая в смертельную ловушку.

Не везде эта чужая воля была одинаково сильна, на каких-то землях ее было ничтожно мало. Сам тот факт, что Черный Властелин Мордора может по своему желанию направить сколько угодно зла в любую точку любого королевства, ужасал до глубины души. Сейчас его помыслы были с Черными Всадниками, потому вся округа тонула в ужасающей тишине этого невидимого яда.

«О, Элберет, Гилтониэль!» - воскликнул я, в нелепой попытке поддержать тихую эльфийскую мелодию, разорвать слышимую лишь мне, наивно одевшему кольцо, тишину. Я знал, что некая сила отозвалась на мой призыв. И это была не только предвечная магия чудесного народа, это была и другая, совсем иная сила. И Король-призрак испугался именно ее.

Я умирал, едва перенося мучения отравленного тела. Душа тогда почти не пострадала, потому мне было довольно легко перешагнуть границу нашего мира. Мир теней, лишь отчасти доступный взгляду магов и живых кольценосцев, для умершего был весьма странным и не гостеприимным местом. Не было ни четко очерченных границ, ни ясных линий, ни света. Только иллюзии и прыгающие тени. Плотность реальности менялась в произвольном порядке, иногда почти точно копируя размашистые мазки краской. Где плотность меньше – там разводы акварели, где несбывшиеся мысли и метания – там пастель, а где плотная чужая воля и эмоции – там масляные краски. Глубина и расстояние в этом мире казались условными, не выраженными и относительными: вот ты бежишь по длинному подземному переходу, а то неожиданно понимаешь, что перед тобой стена, и на ней все нарисовано. Идешь по лесу вроде вверх по холму, а то вдруг и камнем вниз. Думаю, что именно на этом плане бытия создаются кошмары, не иначе.

И вот, я очутился там, и оказался в темных чертогах. Стены утопали в пляшущих тенях, а высокий невидимый свод подпирали толстые незамысловатые колоны. В глубине на возвышенности из грубых ступеней стоял такой же угловатый трон. Где-то в той стороне плясало зеленоватое пламя, порождающее и определяющее все оттенки этого мира. Я завороженно смотрел в эту сторону, постоянно смаргивая и стараясь увидеть, кто же сидит на этом месте. Но на изнанке реальности смертным дано слишком мало сил.

Бросив попытки что-то разглядеть, я вдруг заметил, что и вокруг меня существует белое сияние. Подняв руку увидел, что соткана она из тончайших звездных лучиков, соединенных между собой. Заполняя пустое пространство между ними, клубился белесый туман. Самое же чудесное состояло во влияние этого света на окружающие тени – они становились материальными. Прямо под моими ногами лежали самые настоящие гранитные плиты. Но буквально пол шага в сторону, и одна лишь серая мазня.

В стороне трона послышалось движение. Ко мне темной лентой кинулись огромные цепи, обвились и впились в тело. Крик разорвал тихие потоки теней, всполошил их: они зашипели сотней невидимых змей, ожидая расправы надо мной, чтобы урвать себе кусочек жизни. Звенья напряглись и меня потянуло в сторону трона.

Одновременно с этим за спиной я почувствовал теплое прикосновение иного солнца, оно звало меня.

\- Давай же, умри! – рассмеялся неприятный шипящий голос, - оставь свое тело и свои надежды и ступай за край!

Душу будто раздирало надвое: туман должен был остаться в объятиях цепей, а звездный свет – уйти в противоположную сторону, к солнечному неземному сиянию. Но в этот момент во мне взыграло упорство и нежелание больше подчиняться. С меня хватит! Уже несколько раз я послушался чужих приказов и каждый раз это оборачивалось бедой. Не хочу этого больше!

Сжав зубы, я уперся чуть согнутыми ногами в пол, стараясь не упустить и вторую свою часть к сияющему свету за спиной. Вокруг вдоль чертога будто формировался воздушный поток. Напряженное пространство стонало утробными завываниями.

\- Я НЕ ХОЧУ УМИРАТЬ! – крикнул я, перекрывая ветер, но он принес в ответ лишь смех. Цепи усилили хватку, я начал задыхаться. Почти со стороны увиделось, что верхняя часть "тела" уже разделилась надвое, и душу мою ветер тянет назад, а цепи удерживают суть в этом мире, парализуя чувства и волю. Это было едва ли не больнее, чем получить рану от Короля-призрака.

Я вспомнил друзей, которых оставил. Явственно представил, как становлюсь невидимым, приношу Врагу кольцо и они гибнут. Чёрные Всадники нагонят их, опьяненные своей неистовой силой, уничтожат. А тень моя будет цепным псом лежать у их ног. Я зарычал с досады и боли. Совершенно не хотелось такого исхода. Повинуясь некоему наитию, я направил все свои желания и чаяния в звено цепи, за которое ухватился. Не выдержав общего напряжения, оно раскалилось и лопнуло. Железные путы безвольно упали, ветер прекратился.

\- Я не хочу служить тебе, - сказал решительно, пристально всматриваясь в фигурку на троне, - не хочу умирать, по крайней мере так.

\- Значит иначе умереть согласен? – усмехнулся шипящий голос, - Но у тебя уже нет выбора: вернуться в свой мир ты не сможешь. Так что единственный выбор, который у тебя остался до невежества прост: ты служишь либо мне, либо назгулу. Другого не дано.

\- Я не стану вашим никогда: ни твоим, ни его! Запомни это.

\- Ты слишком дерзок, крольчонок, для того, кто уже трижды призывал мою силу. Я уже могу повелевать тобой.

\- Нет. Я буду сражаться до тех пор, пока хватает сил!

\- И умрешь гораздо быстрее, чем думаешь. Глянь на свое плечо и всё сам поймешь.

Я последовал совету и ужаснулся: посреди звездного света красным пульсировал осколок назгульского клинка. Словно безобразный нарыв он уродовал моё тело.

— Вот видишь, — прошелестел голос, — ты уже обречен. Ещё чуть-чуть и твоё тело с этим не справится. Для тебя это шанс достойно умереть, сохранив центральную часть души и отдав на откуп теням лишь твой отпечаток в этом мире, твою личность. Соглашайся, это хорошее предложение.

— Нет, — попытался сказать я, как можно тверже, но от всего увиденного моя уверенность дрогнула. Снова посмотрел вперёд, в клубящееся буйство теней, на далекий и неверный силуэт человека не троне. От плеча неожиданно расползся жар. Вскрикнув, я упал на колени. Сознание оставляло меня, а свет иного солнца больше не интересовала судьба отказавшегося уходить. Как только мысли спутались от боли, всё вокруг стало темнее, тени подступили. По полу заклубился густой и противный черный туман. Под тихий смех Хозяина места, темная субстанция лизнула ноги и ладони. Теперь я уже не видел гранитных плит пола.

— Сейчас ты умрешь, а твоя душа достанется Назгулу, мелкий крольчонок. О чем ты жалеешь на пороге смерти? — насмешливо спросил далекий неприятный шепот.

«И вправду, о чем?» - подумалось, и я почему-то начал отвечать вслух, приняв свою судьбу, сев прямо на коленях, смотря честно и смело вперёд.

— Мне жаль, что я вмешал в это своих друзей и подвел их. Я бы всё отдал, чтобы избежать пленения и тем более служения.

— И это всё? — раздался смех, смазанный многократным эхом. — В твоей никчемной жизни не было ничего, кроме друзей?

— Если для тебя этого мало, то мне жаль тебя. Эти хоббиты пошли за мной и остались верны перед лицом великой опасности. Даже трусишка Толстик делал всё что мог…

Я поперхнулся словами, так как вспомнил недавний сон: на дом нападают назгулы, но Толстик успевает ускользнуть и поднять тревогу. Как бы хотелось, чтобы это было правдой и никто не пострадал. Хотя какой в этом смысл, если я сейчас достанусь Врагу с потрохами? Потом я вспомнил, как надевал Кольцо у Тома Бомбадила. Затем перед лицом умертвий я сдержался, не пожелал оставить своих друзей в Могильниках. Потом мой безумный выкрутас в Гарцующем пони – и зачем только? И вот снова Кольцо было на моем пальце. И опять беда. Что я там думал, когда его одевал?

\- А ещё, я жалею, что поддался тебе. Положа руку на сердце, не по мне быть «Властелином». Я в лучшем случае Хранитель. Мне жаль, что я оказался так слаб.

Почему-то Кольцо смолчало. Зато я услышал, как кто-то зовет меня по имени. «Фродо, очнись!» «Мастер Фродо!» «Фродо, дружище…» «Он же очнётся?». Будто реальность вдруг достучалась до этого неприятного места. Я услышал тонкий запах, который принес легкое сияние в окружающее пространство. Этот запах и свет манили меня обратно: «Тебе рано уходить, борись! Такова воля Короля!». Я усмехнулся, но встал с колен и пошел. По-видимому, мне уготовано быть щепкой в борьбе Сильнейших. Но моё дело маленькое: не поддаваясь больше гордыне и донести Кольцо до Ривенделла.

\- Хранитель, значит, а не Властелин… - едва различил я за спиной, - ты правда в это веришь?

Как я раньше говорил, в мире теней не было ни верха, ни низа. Потому сказать, в какую сторону из чертогов я пошел, не смогу. Меня будто взяли за руки и вывели из-за черты.


End file.
